Different But The Same
by Portal-girl
Summary: Kayla, Terry, and Rosa lead different lives. They go to Tokyo for a year as part of the foreign exchange progam. They get more then they expected. The three girls find friendship. Something they never had before. KurOC KuwOC HieiOC YusKay RR ch.6up
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I only own Terry, Kayla, and Rosa. Notes: I read a couple of fics which inspired me to write this. They're putting YYH back on the air! Yay!  
  
Different but the Same  
  
Kayla had no friends. Her parents had died in a car crash. She never had any siblings. No one loved her. No one cared. She lived alone in an apartment in California. She worked in a small Japanese restaurant. She was the smartest girl in school. She was only 15. 15-year-old girls should not be alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Terry was only 14. Her mother had died when she was 3. She lived in a small house in England with her father. She didn't have any friends. Her father was the only one who cared about her. She was the smartest student in her school. That was why everyone teased her. But she ignored those that mocked her. Her life was filled with pain. Life should not be painful.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rosa was a 16-year-old girl. She had everything she could ever want. She lived in a large mansion in China with her parents. Everyone wanted to be her friend. She went to the finest school. She was the smartest student in her school district. But she wasn't happy. She was never happy. Someone with everything should be happy sometimes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kayla was at work. She walked over to a table. Four young boys were there. One had lovely red hair and beautiful green eyes. Another was quite small. He had jet-black hair and crimson eyes. A third boy had red hair, but Kayla couldn't see his eyes. The fourth boy had black hair and brown eyes. She had been told that a party of four young boys from Japan would be at the restaurant that day. "What would you like today?" Kayla asked the boys in perfect Japanese. "I would like some sushi," said the boy with green eyes. "I'll have the same," said the small boy with crimson eyes. "I'll have the special," said the boy with red hair. "I'll have some soup," said the boy with brown eyes. "Your food will be ready in a minute," said Kayla. She left to get the food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Terry was walking home from school when she saw two girls staring at her. One girl had chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. The other girl had ice-blue hair and crimson eyes. 'They must be visiting,' thought Terry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rosa was sitting in her back yard watching the clouds go by. Suddenly, she saw a girl with blue hair ride by on an oar. Rosa shook her head. 'I must be seeing things,' she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kayla couldn't stop thinking about those four boys. Her train of thought was broken by the sound of her computer. She had an e-mail from school. She had been accepted in the student exchange program. She smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Terry checked her e-mail. She had a letter from school. She was going to be part of the student exchange program. She could finally get away from home for a while.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rosa was surfing the net when an e-mail appeared on her screen. She was now part of the student exchange program. 'Finally!' she thought, 'I can get away from here for a while,'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kayla had just arrived in Tokyo. She was excited. She looked around. She had been told that a guy named Suichi would pick her up at the airport. She saw a sign that said Kayla Parker. Kayla walked towards the sign. Her jaw dropped. The boy holding the sign was one of the boys she had seen in the restaurant three weeks ago! "Are you Kayla Parker?" he asked her. "Yeah," Kayla answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Terry had just gotten off the plane. She saw a sign that said Terry Smith. She had been told that a girl by the name of Kayko would take her to her apartment. When she got to the girl holding the sign. She realized that it was the chocolate-haired girl she had seen three weeks ago. "Are you Terry?" Kayko asked. Terry nodded her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rosa was looking around the airport. She was told that a girl named Botan would pick her up. She saw a sign that said Rosa Berran. She stopped in her tracks. It was the girl she had seen riding the oar 3 weeks ago. "Are you Botan?" Rosa asked the girl. "You must be Rosa. Nice to meet you," said Botan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suichi took Kayla to a large house. "You'll be staying here for a while," he told her. "Thanks," Kayla said. Suichi smiled. Kayla watched as Suichi left. 'I can learn to like it here,' Kayla thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You'll be staying here for a while," said Kayko. "Okay," said Terry, "Thanks," "No problem," said Kayko. 'I think I'm going to like it here in Japan,' Terry thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is where you'll be staying for a while," Botan said. "Thanks Botan," Rosa said. 'I guess this won't be so bad after all,' she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kayla looked at the two other girls in the room. "Who are you guys?" she asked them. "I'm Terry Smith," said one girl. "Rosa Berran," said the other. "I'm Kayla Parker," Kayla told them. "I guess we'll be roommates," said Terry. The three girls smiled.  
  
I hope you enjoyed the story so far. I might just make it a one-shot. R/R and tell me what you think of the story. Sayonara! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Kayla, Terry, Rosa, and the Amulet of Desire.  
  
Notes: There's a wasps nest in my shed. KILL THE WASPS!!!  
  
Different but the Same 2  
  
Kayla, Terry, and Rosa sat down in the living room of the apartment. "Let me get this strait," said Rosa, "Kayla, your parents died in a car crash, you're fifteen, and you've been working at a Japanese restaurant for the past five years." "Yeah," said Kayla, "And Terry, you lived with your dad, you had what you needed, and your mom died in a plane wreck." "That's about right," said Terry, "And Rosa, you had everything you could ever want, everyone wanted to be your friend, you lived with both your parents, and you still weren't happy." "Yeah," Rosa said, "But money isn't everything." "You know," said Kayla, "We have a lot in common." "How?" asked Terry. "We were all unhappy," said Rosa, "We were all the smartest at our respective schools, and we're all girls." "I'm gonna go put my stuff away," Kayla said as she took her bags upstairs. "That sounds like a good idea," said Terry as she followed. "Wait for me!" called Rosa as she ran upstairs after her friends.  
  
The next day at school, everyone was staring at the three girls. Kayla was wearing a white tank top that said 'California girl' in red and blue letters, a red short-sleeved jacket, a pair of blue denim capris, and white sneakers. Her long red hair fell to the small of her back. Terry was wearing a white button up long-sleeved shirt, a blue denim skirt that went just above her knees, a light blue vest, a small red girls tie, and white tennis shoes. Her long brown hair was tied back in a ponytail. Rosa was wearing a red Chinese-style shirt, matching pants with Chinese designs, a yinyang necklace, and red tennis shoes. Her blonde hair was up in a bun and two red chopsticks were sticking out of it. The girls sat down together. A guy with red hair and hazel eyes was staring at Kayla. He was wearing the same blue uniform as all the other guys. Kayla kept glancing over at the guy. Kurama was watching Terry. She didn't know who he was at the time. Terry felt a little uncomfortable. She had never had a guy staring at her before. She looked at Rosa. Rosa kept glancing at the window. "What's wrong?" asked Terry. "I feel like someone is watching me from the window," said Rosa, "But when I look, no one's there. It's like it's a ghost or something," "It's no ghost," said Kayla. The redhead was with her. "This is Kuwabara," Kayla said, "he knows a lot about ghosts," "Hey girls," said Kuwabara, "The thing at the window isn't a ghost, he's just really fast," "He?" inquired Rosa. Kuwabara nodded. "His name is Hiei," he said. "Why isn't he in class?" asked Terry, who kept glancing at the other redhead. "Hiei wouldn't be caught dead with this many humans," Kuwabara informed them, "He's kind of a loner. He hangs out with only a very small group of people," "And you're one of them," said Rosa. Kuwabara nodded. Then he noticed Terry looking at the redhead again. "That's Kurama," Terry turned to face Kuwabara. "He's part of the gang too," Kuwabara said. Then Rosa and Kayla noticed that Terry and Kurama would occasionally glace at each other. Rosa got up. "Come on Terry," she said. "Where are we going," Terry asked. "To talk to your new boyfriend," Rosa said. Terry followed her over to Kurama. "He's not my boyfriend," she said. Kayla beat them there. "Hey Suichi," Kayla made the name drag out. "Hello again Kayla," said Kurama. "Hey Kayla," said Rosa, "Why did you call him Suichi," "That's his name," Kayla said in an angry tone, "Explain yourself now," The bell rang. "I'll explain it at lunch," Kurama said as he left.  
  
It was lunch. Rosa was sitting on a low tree branch. Kayla was leaning against the trunk of the tree. Terry was sitting in the shade, reading a book. Then Rosa screamed and fell out of the tree. "Are you okay?" asked Kayla. "What happened?" asked Terry. "I opened my eyes and saw a guy with black hair sitting on the branch staring at me," Rosa said, "His eyes were red and he had a katana!" "That's Hiei," came a voice from behind. The girls turned to face a guy with slick black hair and brown eyes. "Who are you?" asked Terry. "I'm Yusuke," said the guy. Just then, Kayko ran up to the group. "Hey Yusuke," she said, "Hey Terry," "Hey Kayko," said Terry. Then Kurama, Kuwabara, and Botan walked up. "Hey Botan," said Rosa. "Nice to see you again," said Botan. Hiei jumped down from the tree with a smirk on his face. "I scared another ningen girl," he said. "And she's right here," Kurama gestured to Rosa. She glared at them. "What the hack is a ningen?" asked Terry. "The demon name for human," said Kayla with a guilty look on her face. Everyone was staring at her. "How do you know about demons?" asked Botan. "I just happen to be one," Kayla said quietly. Rosa suddenly became very interested in her feet. "What are you hiding?" asked Terry. "I'm half demon," said Rosa. "I'm a demon as well," said Kurama, "Suichi is my human name," "That explains it," said Kayla. "Are all of you demons?" asked Terry. "I'm human," said Kayko. "Same here," said Yusuke. "Ditto," said Kuwabara. "I'm neither," said Botan, "I'm the Grim Reaper, so to speak," Terry laughed. "I thought the Grim Reaper was an ugly guy in black robes," she said, "Not a normal looking girl in a pink Kimono," "Why don't we all go to the movies tonight?" said Kayko. "I'll see if Koenma will come with us," said Botan. A look of fear crossed Kayla's face. "What's wrong?" asked Rosa. "If Koenma sees me," said Kayla, "He's gonna kill me," "Why?" asked Yusuke. An evil smile crossed Kayla's face. "Because of what I did," she said. She put her hand in her pocket. "What did you do?" asked Kayko. "I stole something important," Kayla answered with a smile. "You have a lot in common with Hiei and Kurama," said Yusuke. A look of fear crossed Botan's face. "You mean," she said, "You are the Red Flame?" Kayla nodded. "I've heard of you," said Hiei, "But you were forgotten when Kurama, Gouki and I stole the other items," "Do you still have the other items?" asked Kayla. Yusuke grinned. "I got the items back," he said proudly. "You're a baka," Kayla told him. "Hey!" "What did you take anyway?" asked Rosa. Kayla pulled a small necklace out of her pocket. "I took the Amulet of Desire," she said, "It gives the wearer whatever they want. What did Gouki steal?" "The Orb of Baast," said Kurama, "And I took the Forlorn Hope," "And Hiei stole that sword thing," said Yusuke. "And nearly turned Kayko into a demon," Botan added. The bell rang and they all went back to class.  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked that chapter. It was fun to write. Gomen. I forgot what the sword is called. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.  
  
Different but the Same 3  
  
Kayla, Terry, and Rosa began walking home. "I don't believe you guys are demons," said Terry. "Sorry I didn't tell you guys before," said Kayla. Then she bumped into someone and fell over. "Watch where you're going," Kayla growled. She looked up and saw Teen Koenma. "Sorry about that," he said. Kayla got up and dusted herself off. "It's alright," Kayla said. "What's with the passifire?" asked Terry. "And the weird tattoo?" asked Rosa. "He's Koenma," said Kayla, "And I'm leaving." Kayla began walking away. "Is she a demon?" Koenma asked the other two. Terry nodded. "And Rosa is half demon," she said as the two of them walked away.  
  
Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei were waiting outside the girls' apartment. "What are you doing here?" Kayla asked them. "Waiting for you," said Kuwabara. "I think he's forgotten about Yukina," Kurama whispered to Hiei. Rosa snuck up behind Hiei. "Hi!" she yelled. Hiei jumped. "Don't do that!" he growled. Terry walked up to them. "Hi guys," she said. "Hello," said Kurama. "You guys should definitely go out," said Kayla. Terry blushed. "Are you guys ready to go to the movies?" Kuwabara asked. The girls nodded.  
  
They arrived at the movie theater. Terry ran up to Kayko. "Hello again," she said. Rosa walked up to Botan and whispered something in her ear. "Yep," Botan said, "He likes you," Kayla walked up to them. "Are you two done gossiping?" she said, "Because the movie's about to start," 'Great,' thought Rosa, 'I get stuck sitting next to Hiei.' 'Does Kurama like me?' thought Terry, 'He sat down next to me. Maybe he does like me.' 'Just my luck,' thought Kayla, 'I'm stuck between Kuwabara and Koenma.' Then Terry freaked out. There was a spider on her arm. Kurama brushed it away. Terry blushed. "Thanks," she said. Kurama smiled. 'She really likes Kurama,' thought Kayla. 'Kurama likes her back,' Kayla looked around and saw that Hiei was watching her. 'Would you stay out of my head?' she thought. Hiei smirked and turned away. Kayla felt an arm around her shoulder. It was Kuwabara. Kayla shook her head and watched the movie.  
  
"I know about the spider," Kayla said after the movie. "I have major arachnophobia," Terry said. "Hiei said Kurama likes you," Kayla told her. "He didn't say anything," said Rosa. "Telepathy," Kayla said. "I saw what Kuwabara did," said Rosa. "I think he likes me," Kayla said. "Did you see what Hiei did?" asked Terry. Rosa turned bright red. "What did he do?" asked Kayla. Then, Hiei and Kurama appeared at the window. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" said Rosa. "What did Hiei do?" Kayla asked no one in particular. "What I did is none of your concern," Hiei said. Kayla smiled. "I'll tell Yukina," she said. Hiei whispered something in Kayla's ear. Kayla busted up laughing. Rosa and Hiei both turned bright red. Kurama and Terry where snickering. "You actually said you liked her?" Kayla said, "And I thought you didn't have feelings for anyone but your sister," If you thought Hiei couldn't get any redder, boy were you wrong. Then Kuwabara and Yusuke appeared. "What's so funny?" Kuwabara asked. "Nothing," said Rosa. Then Kuwabara and Yusuke saw how red Hiei was. "What happened to him?" asked Yusuke. "He likes Rosa," said Kayla. Yusuke and Kuwabara busted up laughing. "It's not that funny," Hiei said. Kuwabara put his arm over Kayla's shoulders. "We came to get something important," said Yusuke. "Koenma remembered the necklace," said Kurama. "And he wants us to get it back," said Hiei. Kayla shook her head. "And I thought you couldn't get any worse," she said. "We're supposed to kill you to get it back," said Kuwabara. "But we won't have to kill you if you freely give up the necklace," Kurama stated. Kayla smirked. "I don't give up that easily," she said, "I'm never giving up this necklace," Kayla disappeared. "I can't trace her energy," said Kurama. "Neither can I," said Hiei. "Nope," said Kuwabara, "Nothing," Rosa suddenly became very interested in a spot on the ceiling. "You're terrible at hiding things," said Terry. "I know where she is," Rosa said quietly, "But I'm not going to help you find her," Hiei smirked. "Yes you will," he said. He put his arm over her shoulders. "I'm not telling," Rosa said. The others left. "Will you tell me?" Hiei asked. "I won't tell anyone," Rosa said defiantly. Hiei kissed her. "Will you tell me now?" he asked. Rosa shook her head. Hiei kissed her again. "Fine," said Rosa, "I'll tell." "Where did Kayla go?" Hiei asked. "She went home," Rosa said with a smile. The others walked back in. "How did you get her to tell?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei smirked. "I'm not telling," he said. Rosa whispered something in Kurama's ear. "Hiei did what?" (Kurama's eyes were like O.O) "You heard me right," said Rosa. She then told Yusuke and Kuwabara who started laughing their heads off. "Kayla went home," Hiei said. "That means she's in California," said Kuwabara. Rosa shook her head. "Where is she then?" Hiei asked. "I won't tell on my friends," Rosa said as she sat down again. Hiei kissed her. "Will you tell me now?" he asked. "You play dirty," Rosa said, "She's in the Makai," Hiei kissed her once more before he left. "You'll need to come with us," Kurama told her. They left.  
  
"Why did you bring her?" Hiei asked. "She's the only one who can find Kayla," Kurama explained. Terry walked up. "Hello," she said. "How did you get here?" Kurama asked her. Kuwabara ran up. "I sense immense spirit energy and- oh, never mind. She's already here," Kuwabara walked off. Terry was giggling. "You can't be human," stated Hiei. "Nope," said Terry proudly. "What kind of a demon are you?" asked Hiei. "I'm not sure yet," Terry said, "I think I'm a kitsune." "Why do you think that?" Kurama asked her. Terry walked away, then walked back. She now had brown ears and a brown tail. "You're definitely a kitsune," said Kurama. Terry beamed.  
  
The group stood on the edge of a large clearing. A young demoness was standing in the middle of the clearing. Her skin was some sort of pale green. Her eyes were crimson. Her long hair was as red as a flame. She wore a torn crimson skirt and a torn crimson tank top. She wore no shoes, and a red amulet was hanging around her neck. "That's Kayla," Rosa whispered. "What kind of demon is she?" asked Kuwabara. "No one knows," said Terry. "She seems so familiar," said Hiei thoughtfully. "A little too familiar," Kurama added. Yusuke entered the clearing before the others could stop him. Kayla turned to face him. "What do you want?" she said in a strange voice. "The amulet," said Yusuke. He readied his Spirit Gun. Kayla held up her hand. Crimson energy surrounded it. "Flaming Canon!" she cried. The energy shot from Kayla's hand and headed straight towards Yusuke. Yusuke hit the ground. Kurama appeared and pulled out a rose. "Rose Whip!" he called. Kayla smirked. "Fire Sword!" she said. A flaming sword appeared in her hand. She hit Kurama and he fell to the ground. Rosa stepped out. "Ice Baton!" A large icicle appeared in her hand. Kayla used her energy to melt it. Then she hit Rosa and she fell to the ground. Kuwabara walked out. "Stop hurting them!" he said, "They're your friends!" Kayla knocked him to the ground. Then Hiei and Terry stepped out. "Prepare to do lose!" cried Terry.  
  
AN: I think this is a cliffhanger. Oh well! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R/R please! Ja mata! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't' own YYH.  
  
Notes: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy. I might change to character POV in this chapter.  
  
Different But the Same 4  
  
Terry charged at Kayla. Kayla dodged and went straight for Hiei. A dagger appeared in Kayla's hand. She held the dagger at Hiei's throat. "Take one step closer, and he dies," Kayla said quietly. "Why are you doing this?" asked Terry, "We're your friends."  
  
Kayla's POV  
  
'Kill him now,' whispered a cool voice in my head. I hesitated. 'Kill him!' the voice urged. I put a small amount of pressure on the knife I held. I could kill them all easily, but I wanted to make them suffer. I looked up at the girl in front of me. Her eyes were misting over. I pressed the knife to the neck of the fire demon and watched a small trickle of blood run down his throat. I looked at the girl again. A crystalline tear slid down her cheek and fell to the ground. "Why are you doing this?" she asked once more. I tried to answer, but could not. I looked at the warriors on the ground around me. 'Kill him,' the cold voice whispered once again. The girl slowly advanced on me. "I don't want to hurt you," she said in a voice choked with tears, "But I will kill you, if I must." Fear filled me. I dropped the knife I held and released the fire demon. 'What are you doing?' asked the cold voice, 'Kill them now!' I aimed a fireball at the girl and prepared to fire. I could not bring myself to kill them. I lowered my arm. 'Kill them!' the voice cried, 'Destroy them all!' Terry. The girls name was Terry. And the fire demon was Hiei. 'Destroy them!' cried the cold voice once more. "Please," said Terry, "Let us help you." 'It is a trap!' cried the voice. "The voice," I said. "What voice?" asked Terry. "The cold voice," I said. "She has been deprived of her soul," said Hiei. My soul. I had no soul. 'Destroy them,' the cold voice hissed, 'They care nothing for you. All you can feel is hatred.' I felt empty. Not even hatred filled the void. The warriors on the ground began to wake. Kuwabara. And Kurama. I remembered them. And Yusuke. "She has not only been deprived of her soul," said Kurama, "But her heart as well." My heart. Was this the emptiness I felt? Was it the absence of my heart and soul? "She can no longer love," said Yusuke. Love. That was the emptiness. 'No,' said the voice, 'You do not need love. You desire the blood of the warriors you see before you.' I did not desire the blood of the ones who said they were my friends. I desired to feel. "You must come back," said Kuwabara, "We need you." 'No!' cried the voice within my head, 'Do not be deceived by them.' I took a step towards the others. I felt warmth within me. My heart had returned. 'No!' cried the voice. It was weakening. I took another step. My mind cleared and the voice was gone.  
  
Other POV  
  
The mist cleared from Kayla's eyes and the color returned to her face. "The voice," she said. "What about the voice?" asked Rosa, who had only just gotten up. "It's gone," said Kayla with a smile, "The cold voice is gone." She hugged Kuwabara and Terry. Kayla took off her necklace and gave it to Kuwabara. "The necklace," said Kayla, "That's what was controlling my mind." "It won't be controlling any minds for a while," said Yusuke.  
  
AN: That's the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll try and update sooner next time. Ja ne! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH in any way.  
  
Notes: I have a review to answer. Sort of.  
  
Jesscheaux Kuwabara: Wow this is really good! I like how it all connected together in the first chapters and the switching back and forth. I had a feeling some of them would be demons. A Kuwabara/OC! You don't see too many of those! I love Kuwabara ^_^ You knew that though ;)  
  
The part with the voice and the amulet was pretty darn cool. I'd like to see what happens next! Keep writing, Ja ne!  
  
PS: Hiei kissed a human voluntarily? Bwa ha ha ha ha! Fabulous :D  
  
Portal-girl: I'm so glad people are still reading this fic. The amulet will play a big part later on in the fic. And Actually, Hiei kissed a demon. But yes, it was voluntary. Glad you like the fic. It'll get a lot more fun later on. Ja ne!  
  
Different But the Same 5  
  
"Terry's a kitsune?" asked Kayla, "Why didn't you tell me before?" "I didn't know what I was until yesterday," said Terry. "Kayla," said Rosa, "Tell us more about this 'voice' you mentioned." "Well," said Kayla, "The voice was cold. It kept urging me to kill all of you. I felt empty. I felt nothing but anger and hatred. Then Yusuke mentioned love. I realized that that was what was missing from me. The voice urged me to ignore and kill you. When I began walking towards you guys, the voice dwindled and left." "It was not the necklace," said Terry, "It only used the necklace as a tool. A means to control you." "How do you know?" asked Hiei. "It's a demon," said Terry, "A very powerful demon that uses enchanted objects to control others. She deprives them of heart and soul. She uses them to do her bidding." "Why did she try to kill us?" asked Kuwabara. "Because," said Terry, "We are the ones to bring about her downfall."  
  
Terry looked around to make sure she was alone. She climbed to the top of a steep hill. "Where is she?" Terry muttered. "I'm here," said a kind, melodious voice. Terry looked up to see a woman with long silver hair and crystal blue eyes. "Sandra," said Terry. Sandra nodded. "It is nearly time," she said. "She is still alive," said Terry. "Yes," said Sandra, "Even the Council is afraid." "The Council of Angels fears nothing," said Terry. "They fear her," said Sandra, "All who remember fear the Dark Angel." "The others are assembled," said Terry, "We only need you to tell the others where to go, and be there when we arrive." "I will tell them in a dream," said Sandra, "But you are to lead them there." "I will take them," said Terry, "Farewell, Sandra." "Farewell," said Sandra. In a flash of light, she was gone.  
  
Rosa wandered around a stone hall. There were strange markings everywhere. The others were there too. And a woman she didn't recognize. The woman had silver wings and she glowed a brilliant white. Rosa reached out to her, and then.  
  
Rosa sat up in her bed. "What a strange dream," she said to herself. She got dressed and left to find the others.  
  
"I had a similar dream," said Kayla. "Me too," said Yusuke. "It seems we all had that dream," said Kurama. Terry stood up. "I'm going to find that stone hall," she said. "We're coming with you," said Kayla, "All of us."  
  
They wandered through a large forest. They came upon a small stone staircase that led underground. Terry started down the stairs. "Are you sure this is it?" asked Kuwabara. "Yes," said Terry, "I know where I'm going." Terry led the others down the stairs into a large stone hall. "We're here," said Terry. She walked towards a symbol of a kitsune. "Find your symbol and stand by it," she said. Everyone did so. "We're ready." Suddenly, the dark room was filled with light. A young woman with silver hair and crystal blue eyes appeared. She had silver wings and wore a white robe. She walked towards the symbol of an angel. "She is growing stronger," said the angel. Her voice was sweet and melodious. "Who?" asked Yusuke. "The Dark Angel," said Terry.  
  
AN: That's it for now. I know it's short, but I ran out of ideas. R/R Ja ne! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH!!!!!  
  
Different But the Same 6  
  
"Who is this 'Dark Angel'?" asked Kuwabara. "The only Dark Angel there is," said Sandra, "Kariana." "Even the Counsel of Angels fears her," said Terry, "In order to stop her, we need to put our hands on our symbols." Everyone did so. A crater opened up in the center of the room. A platform with a treasure chest on it rose from the crater. "Take the items with your name," said Sandra. Everyone grabbed uniforms. Yusuke's was green, Kuwabara's light blue, Hiei's black, Kurama's red, Terry's pink, Kayla's dark blue, Rosa's white, and Sandra's silver. Then they each grabbed a pendant. The pendants were crimson with a black symbol. "That is our new symbol," said Terry, "We fight as a team. That means everyone has to get along." "That means Kuwabara and Hiei," said Rosa. "No way!!!" Hiei and Kuwabara said at the same time. "Please Kuwabara?" asked Kayla. "Sure," said Kuwabara. "Please Hiei?" asked Rosa, "For me?" "Alright," said Hiei.  
  
The group sat in the park. Hiei and Kuwabara were NOT fighting, which was really weird. They were getting along. Rosa and Kayla were laughing about something. Terry and Kurama were talking about Fiction novels. Yusuke was watching Kuwabara and Hiei. Sandra was talking to someone. "Yes," she said, "They all get along very nicely. They'll be ready by tomorrow. Yes. I'll take them to the Dark Palace in the morning. Goodbye." "Who were you talking to?" asked Terry. Everyone was staring at Sandra. "The Elders," she said, "We leave for Kariana's palace in the morning. Tonight, get all the sleep you can. I'll see you all tomorrow."  
  
~The next morning..~  
  
Everyone assembled at the park the next morning. Yusuke was half asleep. Kayla was leaning on Kuwabara's shoulder. Kurama and Terry were awake and alert. They were also holding hands. Rosa was half asleep standing next to Hiei. She fell sideways into him and he caught her. Hiei put his arm around her waist to help her stay standing. "Cute!" said Sandra, Kayla, Terry, and Kurama. Yusuke chuckled. Kuwabara looked at Hiei and gasped. "He's smiling!" he cried. Hiei was indeed smiling. "Shhhh!" said Hiei, "Rosa's asleep!" He was having trouble holding Rosa up, and they both toppled to the ground. Rosa landed in Hiei's lap. He wrapped his arms around her. "Awww!" said Sandra, "He likes her!" "They make a cute couple," said Kuwabara, "Hiei!" Everyone gasped. Kuwabara had never called Hiei by his name before. "What Kuwabara?" asked Hiei. Everyone gasped again. Hiei and Kuwabara weren't making fun of each other. "Kiss her!" said Kuwabara, "Maybe she'll wake up!" Hiei smirked. "I think it'll work," he said. Hiei leaned down and kissed Rosa. She opened her eyes. Hiei withdrew. "Why were you kissing me?" asked Rosa. "So you'd wake up," said Hiei, who was grinning from ear to ear. Rosa smiled. "Who said you could stop?" That took everyone by surprise. Hiei kissed Rosa again. "May I interrupt?" said Sandra, "We have to go to the Makai now." Hiei and Rosa reluctantly stopped kissing and followed Sandra into the Makai Forest.  
  
The sun began to set. "We'd better set camp," said Kurama. "Why?" asked Kuwabara. "Cause it's dark," said Hiei, "The Makai Forest is more dangerous at night. It's better to camp then to be killed." "Good point," said Yusuke. Kurama and Terry slept next to each other. Kuwabara and Kayla slept opposite them. Yusuke slept just inside the firelight. Hiei and Rosa slept opposite Yusuke. Sandra stood watch all night.  
  
(Rosa's POV)  
  
I woke before everyone else. Even Hiei. I kissed him and he woke up. He smiled at me and we watched the sunrise. Hiei slipped his arm around my waist. I had never been that close to a guy before. "Hello Love-birds!" said Terry. "Likewise," I retorted. I watched Kurama put his arm around Terry's waist. I smirked when Terry started blushing. Then I heard Kuwabara and Kayla laughing. "Come out!" said Kurama, "We know you're there!" Kuwabara and Kayla stepped out of the bushes and continued laughing at Terry. "Be nice," said Yusuke, who had by now joined us. "I see you're all up," said Sandra, "Let's go."  
  
We walked non-stop until noon. Kayla had already collapsed from exhaustion and Kuwabara had been carrying her. Terry was leaning on Kurama for support. "It's only been twenty miles," I said, "You guys are already tired?" "We don't have super-speed," said Yusuke. "And we're unfamiliar with this territory," said Kuwabara. "That makes sense," said Hiei.  
  
(Terry's POV)  
  
We rested for about ten minutes. Kayla was still a little tired, but she could walk on her own again. Hiei and Rosa had been eager to leave. I don't' think they ever get tired. We left and headed towards the Dark Palace. About two thirds of the way there, I sprained my ankle, and Kurama had to carry me. I didn't want him to, but he insisted. We were all exhausted by the time it got dark. Well, except for Hiei and Rosa. Kurama set me down by the fire and got to healing my wounds. He refused to let me heal myself. I was really mad at him for it, but then he wiped it clear out of my mind. He kissed me for what seemed like a long time, but it was really only about two minutes. I was bright red when he withdrew from the kiss. I knew Rosa and Kayla would tease me about it later. Sandra kept watch again, and the rest of us went to sleep.  
  
(Kayla's POV)  
  
I woke early. Kuwabara woke up just as soon as I did. I smiled at him. He looked at me worriedly. Then I noticed everyone else looking at me the same way. Why were they up so early? 


End file.
